True Happiness
by deathstalker982
Summary: Narutoverse. A six year old Naruto encounters 5 young girls passed out in a training ground with a letter saying a lot of confusing things, including the fact that they're angels who's father was a Konoha Shinobi, how will this affect the world, will this one incident change history for the better?
1. Prologue

**I am really sorry to those who follow me in hopes of seeing me update my stories, but I really just keep being lazy, but I will eventually update those stories, don't worry, eventually...**

**Anyways, welcome to my new story 'True Happiness', a Naruto/Sora no Otoshimono crossover.**

**In this story there will be no Angeloids, those who were Angeloids in Sora no Otoshimono will instead be half angel/half humans, and each will have chakra powers similar to their powers in the manga, though they will have to train their powers. The five main Angeloids; Ikoros, Nymph, Astraea, and the Harpies will all be the daughters of Daedalous, while Chaos will be the daughter of Minos, and Siren will be replaced by a Naruto character who will be the daughter of Hiyori, who will not be a part of this story; there will be only 7 Melan Angeloids, one for each of the half angels, which will be introduced near the end of the story. **

**Also, angels will not be immortal, instead they will be another species of people that ignored regular humans until the last 50 years after they almost killed themselves off, with only about a dozen survivors by the time of Naruto cannon, including Daedalous, and Minos.**

**Also, you may notice that I am working with stuff from the manga, not the anime of Sora no Otoshimono.**

**Anyways, pairings will be Naruto/harem of all Angeloids but Chaos as well as Fuu and Yugito; Chaos/Konohamaru; and Daedalous/surprise(some may guess who, but I won't be saying until we meet him in the story).**

**Dividing line**

Daedalous smiled as she walked along the road to her home, smiling and holding her somewhat swollen belly. She was pregnant for the second time, and she looked forward to telling her husband when he came back to the village. She was on her way home after buying food for herself, her parents, and her three little girls Ikoros, Nymph, and Astraea. She had never imagined that she would have children, because her people had been having a very hard time having children.

The people of the village had many children, but Daedalous was different, she was an angel. Angels were a species of people whose only differences were the fact that they had wings and also that they didn't have the ability to manipulate chakra like humans did. The angels had hidden themselves away in a pocket dimension long ago, ignoring humanity and focusing on their own people, of whom there had been just a couple thousand, but over the past few centuries their numbers had been depleting, with very few children being born each generation. In fact, Daedalous had been one of only five children born in the past thirty years.

Daedalous had lived in the small coast village since she had left the land of the Angels. She had left because of the person who had come to power there, Minos. Minos was a rather cruel angel, one who didn't care for the remnants of his people. She had left when she was 17 with her friend Hiyori, and went to the human world to see what it was like, and to get away and live a life she could be happy with; but she and Hiyori had gotten separated as they left the pocket dimension, because for some reason it teleported each of them to somewhere different.

When she had first arrived, people who saw her ran in terror after seeing her wings, so she hid them, an ability that her people had, and one that she was very grateful for. She had wandered through the wilderness until she found the small village of Rosemary, a coastal village on the eastern

border of Hi no Kuni. An older couple who lived there had taken her in after she had told them that she had no family. And so she had lived in the village for the next twelve years until she had met him.

A shinobi had come to the village one day. He was a shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato who was in the village to meet someone. She had met him while out shopping, and she had immediately felt something stirring in her. She had spent some time with him, and got to know him for the few days he was in the village, and they grew close. When he had to leave the village, he promised to come back one day.

And so for the next year the two met up again and again, and eventually they fell in love and got married. When Daedalous first discovered that she had become pregnant, she had been ecstatic. She was going to have children, something she had hoped for bu never really expected.

Her husband had stayed for a month after their children were born, but an emergancy message from his village had him running back before they knew she was expecting another child. He promised her he would be back though and she was eagerly looking forward to the day she would see him again, as she was determined to also tell him that she wasn't truly human. She had grown to trust him enough that she believed he wouldn't care if she wasn't the same as him or not.

Daedalous walked to the small house that was her home near the edge of the village, but when she got to the door, she noticed that something seemed wrong. The door was pulled to, but she could see that it had been cracked near the handle, so she ran to the door, dropping her groceries on the ground by the door.

When she got there she was greeted with a horrible sight. The kind old couple who had taken her in were lying on the floor dead, cut down by a sword, and standing with a sword in his hands, with ten others with him, was Minos.

"Well, well, so I finally found you." He greeted her, looking up from what he had just done. "It took me a long time to find you, so tell me where Hiyori is."

She just glared at him and went to grab the kuni that she had hidden in her sleeve when she noticed something was missing. "Where are my children?" She demanded in a voice so cold, it would probably scare even a Biju.

Minos just grinned. "Ah yes, your children." He said, his tone smug. "The first angels born in over 25 years, we took them back to Synapse. After all, with our species dying out, we must make use of all those that are left." when she went to respond he cut her off and motioned for the other angels with him to grab her and bring her. "Now come with us, or I may just punish your children for your disobedience."

She had no choice but to follow them, and she just hoped that she could one day come back.

**Dividing Line**

Daedalous was sneaking around the exit to Synapse with 5 terrified little girls.

It had been six and a half years since she had been forced to return to Synapse, and in that time she had always been looking for some way to escape. Her daughters had been kept from her, except for occasional visits, and when her other children, a set of twins she named Michiko and Maya, were born, Minos took them away after only a week.

She had spent almost all of her time looking for a way to free her children, and by the time she found then and managed to set up the program to send them to their father's village, six years had passed. Now though, now she had an even harder task. She had to let them go to their father's village, and she might never see them again. Hugging the five girls goodbye, she activated the machine that broke the dimensional barrier between the pocket dimension and Earth, and gave Ikoros a letter to give the Hokage. None of the girls wanted to leave, and she knew it would be hard on them, but she forced them to leave through the portal.

She knew this might be the last she would ever see of them, but she hoped that they grew up happy.

**Dividing Line**

One thing that the angels didn't know about the portal they created long ago, the one that allowed travel between Synapse and Earth, was it didn't just send the traveler through automatically. It passed through the dimensional void. One odd thing about the dimensional void was that it had gained sentience, if not intelligence, over the millennium, and it sometimes acted to help when it could. Seeing the future of the girls passing through the void, it could see that through a slight miscalculation, Daedalous had sent her children to a hidden base under Konoha, one run by a certain war-hawk.

Knowing it would mean their deaths, the dimensional void changed the destination to somewhere where they could hopefully help.

Because they all understood loneliness, hopefully they could help another with his.

**Dividing Line**

**And that's the prologue to my newest story, I hope you all like it.**

**As to who Daedalous's husband, just think of what kind of person she liked in the Anime and I guarantee you can figure it out.**

**Also, the Harpies, I used the names of their Japanese voice actors for their names, with the older, blond haired one who dislikes her belly button being exposed, being named Michiko, and the younger one with green hair who always try's to set her sister up with Tomoki being named Maya.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, first things first, I should probably say sorry for not writing for so long, and I would like to give some excuse like I didn't have time, or writer's block, but if I were honest, it was just laziness. **

**Anyway, welcome to the second chapter of True Happiness.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Lewamus Prime, you are exceptionally long winded, but to answer your questions, first, no, Tomoki isn't Deadalous's husband, as I meant to say but apparently didn't in the beginning of the story, the only characters from the Sora no Otoshimono universe will be the angels/angeloids, what I meant about thinking who she liked was to think how Tomoki acted in the manga, and you could figure out who it is very easily. Second, Naruto will be as smart as he is in canon, which is actually very smart(if lazy), he will just get help earlier than after failing for the third time on the graduation exam(which is the truth in the Naruto manga, even if the anime tries to make Naruto stupid by claiming that Iruka helped him ever since he was about 10, then making it seem as if he suddenly became a genius after leaving the academy as he did things like learn a technique that took the person who learned it quickest in about a year, and learns it in a month(the Rasengan)), I will also be making him a lot less lazy; so he will be learning quite a bit more than he learned in canon, just wait and see. Third, I'm trying to keep this as close to cannon as I can without making no sense whatsoever, so no ocs, sorry. And finally, I am basing all about the Sora no Otoshimono universe on the Manga, not the Anime, and there are a lot of differences, so don't worry about it if something comes up that seems to contradict what you know about Sora no Otoshimono, because it is most likely from the manga.**

**LordGhostStriker, first off, it's 6 angeloids, Chaos will be with Konohamaru, and second, I want to pair the two female Jinchuriki with Naruto because they get killed off in the original Naruto storyline, and I don't like that, so I will have him save them, and who else could better understand them than another Jinchuriki.**

**Anyways, for those of you who haven't figured out who Deadalous's husband is, I will give you all a second hint, one that makes a lot more sense if you read all I said about this topic earlier, he will be introduced sometime during the Chunin Exams arc. **

**Also, I'm thinking of adding one more pairing to Naruto's harem, but I'm not sure; I've recently started to like reading Fem-Kyuubi stories, and was considering adding her, but I'll ask all those who are reading my story, what's your opinion on this?**

**Dividing Line**

Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden Among the Leaves, was a beautiful village located in the middle of Hi no Kuni, called that because of the large amount of trees that grew in and around the village, which were created by the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. The village was known as the most powerful of the great ninja villages, having won each of the three Great Ninja Wars, and was also known as the most peaceful of them.

The Village had been repaired since the attack almost 7 years ago, and life seemed to be seemed to be going well for the people who lived there, except for a few.

One child walking along the street towards the Hokage's Tower was less fortunate than most of the villagers. Everyone who saw him would look away soon after, and ignore him, whispering behind his back. The boy was a young blond haired boy with tan skin and three odd whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a pair of ill fitting orange pants, and a white t-shirt with a red spiral on the back of it. This was Naruto Uzumaki, a young child who was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack and who, for some reason, was hated and ignored by practically everyone in the village for reasons he had no idea why.

Naruto was heading to the Hokage's Tower because he had asked the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, a man whom treated Naruto like his grandson, to help him learn how to read, since no one at the academy would help him and he needed to learn how so that he could actually pass. The Hokage had agreed and had been having one of his ANBU, a woman with long purple hair and a mask shaped to look like a cat, teach the boy how to read in the Hokage's personal training ground, behind the tower, every day, and Naruto had nearly learned most of the basic characters. He was looking forward to learning, as Neko had promised him she would get him ramen for a whole week if he could learn to read simple sentences by the end of the next month.

As Naruto arrived at the training ground, he sat down at the edge of the clearing and grabbed the notebook he had with him that he was using to write down the basic Kanji he learned from Neko and started to look through it, to refresh his knowledge before Neko got there.

He had only been sitting there for a few minutes, when a bright light caused him to look up. Right where the flash of light had gone off, there were now five girls about his age, all of them were passed out, and he saw something else that shocked him. All five of these girls had wings.

Running over to them Naruto shook the shoulder of the nearest one, getting a good look at the five as he did so.

All five girls were wearing white dresses that reached down to there knees. They also seemed to have a slightly starved look to them, and all of them seemed bruised and scratched up pretty badly, though they didn't seem badly hurt.

The first girl, the one he was trying to shake awake, had long red hair and a rather round face, which made Naruto's mind pop back to a dream he had a while ago, about a woman in a black dress who looked similar, with a roundish face and red hair. Her wings were pinkish white and fluffy, like an angel's wings.

The second girl had long bluish green hair, and her wings were more like a butterfly's or a beetle's than an angel's. Her ears were also long and pointed.

The third girl's hair was golden, just like his own, and was long and straight, her wings were just like the red head's wings, only this girl seemed to have a second pair of wings and her's were pure white.

The forth and fifth girls both looked exactly the same, except one had green hair, and the other had hair that was a pale blond in color. They both had a single pair of wings that were similar to the wings that the red head and the blond girls had, but their wings were a mix of white and black, with the tops of their wings being white, and the bottoms of their wings being black.

Naruto spent the next minute trying to wake the girls up, but had no success, knowing that Neko wouldn't be there for another half hour or so, since he had gotten there early, he immediately ran back to the Hokage's Tower, and up to the Hokage's office.

When he got to the door, he ran in, the guards letting him do so as Sarutobi had told them to let him in unless he was in a meeting.

"Jiji!" he cried out, shocking the Hokage, who had been doing his paperwork and hadn't expected to see Naruto for a few hours at least, and making him look up.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked, taking note of the panicked look that Naruto had, and getting somewhat worried.

"I was out in your training yard when there was this big flash," the boy said, motioning his hands as he spoke. "And suddenly there were five angels laying on the ground. They were passed out and they wouldn't wake up, so I came to get you." He looked worriedly in the direction of the training ground and then back at the Hokage. "You gotta come help!" he shouted.

Sarutobi wasn't sure what to think, he knew that Naruto liked to play pranks, and also was known for trying to bother him when he was trying to work in order to try to get him to go buy Naruto ramen, but he also knew that Naruto wasn't good at lying, and also Naruto actually looked really worried, so he decided to trust Naruto. He stood up, and called to his ANBU, "ANBU, come with me to see what Naruto is talking about, if there is anyone hurt, I want to know how they got there." He was worried, if what Naruto said was the truth, then somehow whoever it was had gotten into a private Training ground past a large group of ANBU without any of them noticing anything.

Then he realized exactly what Naruto had said and looked at him, asking "What do you mean angels?"

Naruto was still looking worried as he answered, "They all had fluffy wings like angels are supposed to, but they won't wake up Jiji." He didn't seem to be worried as to how they got there, or the fact that they were supposedly mythical creatures that didn't exist in the real world, but was rather worried that they seemed to appear and were not waking up.

That actually made Sarutobi feel a little proud, as he knew that if what Naruto said was true, then his parents would definitely be proud of how their son had acted, putting others health above anything else, even after the way the villagers treated him.

Sarutobi and his ANBU followed Naruto to the training field, and when they got there, everyone but Naruto, who ran over and tried to shake the girl with red hair awake again, froze at the sight of the girls

They had wings, real wings. Sarutobi then rushed forward and knelt down beside the red head, noting as he did so that she seemed to look very similar to Naruto's own mother, Kushina, only with lighter colored hair and a slightly more angular face. He ran a medical jutsu over the girl, one meant to diagnose any problems. Noticing that the girl seemed fine, if exhausted, besides the bruises and scrapes, he went and checked the others. Each of the girls seemed okay, just exhausted and unconscious.

"Are they alright Jiji?" Naruto asked, looking worriedly at the Hokage as he checked the fifth girl.

Sarutobi stood up, and looked over at Naruto. "Their fine Naruto, they just seem tired." He smiled at the boy, then caught sight of a letter sitting on the ground beside the red head that Naruto knelt by. Reaching down and picking up the letter, he saw that it was addressed to the Hokage, and so he opened it up.

The note was scrawled in a hurry, and he could see that whoever had written it was crying as the note was written, as there were tear stains on the paper. The note read:

_Dear Minato Namikaze, Hokage of Konohagakure:_

_I have sent you this letter with my children in order to save then from becoming lab rats and to allow them to have a normal life. My name is Daedalous Mitsuki, and I am the wife of one of your ninja's. He and I met when I lived in the village of Rosemary eight years ago, and fell in love. He was never often around before we married, and he spent most of his time traveling, but after we had our first children he stayed with me for a month before he was called back to your village because of some emergency. We had three children and after he left I found out I was pregnant with two more. After he left I was taken back to the country I was born in with my children. I never did tell him the truth._

_The truth is that I am not human. My Race is what your people call angels, and the way I hid it was that my race has the ability to hide our wings, as if they don't exist. My race has lived in a pocket dimension that can only be accessed by those with my race's blood. The reason I had left the pocket dimension was because my race is dying, there are less than one hundred of us left, and within a century we will likely die out. I left because I wanted to see the world and not stay with my people who were not concerned about our people's survival. But when the current leader found out I had left he tracked me down, and forced me and my children to go back to our dimension._

_He wanted to use my children to figure out what was wrong with our race, and then use them as meer breeding stock to bring back our race, but I won't let him, it took me over six years to get my children out of here, and to send them to your village. Please take care of them, and when you meet their father, tell him that I loved him and will miss him, as I doubt I'll ever see him or my daughters ever again._

_Please keep my daughters safe and let them have happy lives. I'll miss them._

As Sarutobi finished reading, he looked back at the girls, and thought he knew who their father was, but he wouldn't be able to contact him for at least the next few years. He sighed and looked up at his ANBU. "ANBU, take these girls to the medical room in my tower, and then don't speak about them to anyone, this is now an S-rank secret that these girls are angels, when they are better, they will be able to hide their wings, and they are children of one of my ninjas. They need to rest, and then I need to speak to them when they wake up." He then looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I need you to not tell anyone about them, but you can come see them when you are done with your lesson from Neko. You don't need to worry, they will be fine." He smiled as the boy nodded.

"Are you sure they will be okay?" Naruto asked, still obviously worried.

"They will be fine, yes Naruto." Sarutobi said, and he gently lifted up the red head and jumped to the window on the back of the Hokage Tower.

Naruto looked as the ANBU grabbed the other girls and followed the Hokage into the tower, then sat back down to study until Neko got there.

**Dividing Line  
**

**And there is chapter 1, hope you like it, and i'll probably be rewriting the last part of chapter one before I write the next chapter. See you all again in the next chapter. **

**Also, before anyone asks, the reason that the letter is titled to Minato Namikaze, is because Daedalous was taken before she knew about what happened the night of the Kyuubi attack.**


End file.
